Genetic make up
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Naruto was taken away from the leaf when he was on a mission. Years later he frees himself. How will he handle life from this point forward? Can he love? Can he be human still? Will his friends be able to bring him back from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto. Hope you enjoy. My own ideas though. Just not the characters._

A blonde boy sat at the back of a dog crate to small to stand in. His head leaning against the cold bars he knew today was going to be the same like everyday it was since he could remember. The people in the lab coats would test him several times a day or until he could barely move a limb or feather. Yes this boy has feathers that connect to wings on his small fragile looking body. Today the people in the white lab coats passed by the blonde's cage taking down notes. They did many things to the boy that has now made him look far from human now. But his azure blue eyes looked big on his slim face as he stared out watching and observing the people around him.

He could understand them since he he was brought in here from the outside world but he wasn't allowed to speak unless if it was during a language test and those weren't often. It had been so long since he saw the sun or the moon. There were others almost like him but they didn't look anything close to him. They also didn't smell as nice either making the boy cringe as a person rolled another experiment away. He watches the people and their movements and with some precision he grabbed a key card from the person wheeling the cage away. He had been planning on escaping since no one has found him and he almost gave up hope for being rescued but he kept thinking he would get away when the time came. He wouldn't wait to be saved, he would save himself since no one ever came in the beginning when it was the worst, the most painful. He could remember the first skin grafting which was excruciating and he was wide awake for all of it which had made it worse as time went on.

Hiding the card in what little clothing he had, waiting to be taken on his next test which should be soon. He started memorizing when they would come by, not by time but by it would be different this time, he would fight back he would get away this time. His wings were bigger and stronger unlike last time. He shivered at remembering what they did, raising his right hand to his cheeks feeling the scars that were now there for life. He remembered those yellow eyes as he was cut into that night as if it was yesterday.

A female opened the cage as he was ordered out of it, he did what he was told. He followed the women out of the holding room after the last attempt of escape he had stopped resisting for a while time in here was lost to him, glancing around hoping for an opening since they were now rounding a corner which he had mapped out this part of the building by now. The exit was close but also far away if people called back up his plan would fail like his last attempts. He did try escaping but found himself stuck inside with no way out since the doors opened electronicly. Last time he didn't have much of a plan not like today which he planned before hand.

He took a deep breath in and hit the woman ontop of the head hard with full force of his body weight which wasn't much since they only fed him enough to keep him alive. The woman fell forward hitting the floor with a thud. He lightly nudged the woman with his foot to make sure she was out cold. After checking for a safety measure. He ran to the closest door using the key card and getting through, glancing around trying to spot the men in the uniforms. He hated those men, the lab coat people allowed them to beat them if they weren't cooperating properly. He could barely remember who he was since they used drugs that haven't been tested on humans. So he was in some haze as he ran which made things difficult to calculate. He knew he was here against his will and that he needed to get away.

Racing to the next door as quickly as possible feeling the tension of the air around him. He had fear and adrenaline which was making him move again and faster as he heard foot steps that were approaching where he was going. Ducking into a door way trying to calm his fast beating heart, keeping his ears peeled for the foot steps but they vanished in the distance. The natural endorphines canceled the drugs from this morning helping to clear his head alittle. The drugs were weak against some natural endorphines in the system so they kept them in small cages and only allowed some body motions. The experimented on people were unhealthy and unstable and could expire at any minute and he could always smell when someone was expiring before the lab coats came in to take that failed experiment away.

He raced to the last door, the last door to freedom he knew he was riding on this for his life. The blonde took a peek back and saw to uniformed men running this way. His heart beating faster as they got closer he swiped the key card just hoping it would open and it beeped opening the door which swung open. He looked out and he saw the sun setting and there was no floor or ground underneath him as he had taken a step out with out realizing he did. He was plummeting down, wind whipping around him spreading his wings open. Flapping trying to get a direction to fly in.

The Blonde had only done a few field test but only indoors, this was the first time outdoor flying. It felt totally different, air currants pulling you and pushing at the same time compared to fans that are giving to you to fly against. He felt the wind uplift him quickly getting him higher into the sky. He looked back to see shocked faces as he flew on the air currants around him.

He used his wings with new found freedom to fly away from the building that was on the edge of a cliff. Letting the wind take him away and the setting sun beating on his skin.

He was never allowed outside without restraints on but now he was free in the sky he had been dreaming about for years now. Moving toward the rising moon he kept flying with the help of the air lifts and currants he could glide and not have to worry about getting to close to the ground or getting to tired since he didn't have to much muscle on himself. The blonde knew they would come hunting for him but he didn't know when so he put it to the back of his mind. Just needing to get farther was his first priority as he knew he would need to eat and rest soon after his first real flight.

Raising his arms feeling the wind as he flew above the ground it all seemed like a dream. His eyes watched the ground below as creatures stirred beneath him. Feeling his wings getting heavy, he angled slowly moving closer to the ground below.

He tried to stop from moving to fast but failed as he hit tree branches on his way down into the forest falling to the ground in the darkness. He landed hard on his back legs up resting on a trunk of a tree and he was grinning like a blonde looked at the new area around him with new fear as he had never been outside alone before, the grin slipped from his face. His memory was still sketchy because the drugs were still in his system. Turning over onto his hands and knees glancing around as was quiet and still after his crash landing, getting up and stretching his limbs and back feeling pops along his spine.

Letting his wings rest as he walked around for a while, he kept his eyes and ears peeled for any movements other then his own. Finding no one and no lights other then the moon rising into the velvet night sky. The blonde's eyes scanned the area looking for a safe place to sleep, ocean blue eyes land on a big maple tree. Using his wings to lift himself to the first branch since it was to far to climb up to reach it, which was why it would make the perfect resting place.

Memories of the experimentation plagued his sleep as it usually did. The force that was used to put him down to them grafting on new animal parts they told him they grew for him. They had felt odd and heavy at first but the people in the white coats made him use them getting use to his new parts was essential to their plans. Many times they would experiment when he was wide awake as they played with his organs, making him scream in excruciating agony. He was forced to watch them make him into a monster.

Waking from his memories gasping for air, frantically searching for the white coat people but they were nowhere to be seen. He was free, he didn't have to worry about being saved or being tortured anymore. No more needles, no more cages, no more pain from their pale hands. The blonde looked to his arm remembering where they put the tracker, taking a nail which was more like a claw now. He dug into the healed incision where they put the tracker and cutting muscles and nerves that grew over it. Taking it out was painful but not as painful as the other things he vividly could remember. His breathing was still rigged with fear.

Looking around seeing birds chirping and singing to each other in the morning sun rise. A small bird landed on the same branch as the blonde was occupying at the moment, thinking quickly had become a skill he honed since he got punished for being slow. Capturing the bird easily in his grasp, making sure he caught it alive as he made the bird swallow the tracker. He released the bird and it flew away scared of what just conspired. This would keep the white coat people off his trail for a while so he could return home once he could remember where home was.

Taking to the sky once more heading in the opposite direction he came from yesterday. The blonde smiled as the wind took him higher and higher into the open sky, he could never truly hate the people who decided to give him his wings because it helped him free himself from their grasps. The sun rose higher in the sky as he kept on flying in whatever direction the currants took him.

Flying was the blonde's freedom but it stopped when he heard people below, and moved to the forest trying to hide as he made an awkward landing but better then the first one. He walked around wobbly trying to hide without being noticed.

A raven haired human boy with a pink haired girl were scouting the woods with four other people. They were sent out to find an illegal experimentation building with it's top most vile lead scientist named Orochimaru. The man was more snake like then human as people put him, he and his team would take people human beings and experiment on them. Their leader had sent them out to take him down on a number of occasions but he would slip right through their grasps.

This time they felt they could catch him red handed and throw him away in jail for the rest of his slipper life. But they also had another objective on this mission, a teammate was captured years ago on a raid. Just like this one and Orochimaru got away from them with their teammate under that vile man's hands no one knows what could have happened to their beloved blonde. Some thought he would be dead or close to death by now if they found him. Their leader told them not to get their hopes up just incase things did get worse.

These times are of the ninja's and most are young when they start training then going on missions in small squads. For them it was a way of life, a way to keep alive and to keep safe from other nations. The group of six people moved almost silently in the forest for twenty years old they were all skilled in each of their fields.

They came to a stop when the raven hair boy came to a halt everyone stopped moving. They scanned the area for traps or any kind of ambush but there was none to be found. Then a blonde head of hair with blue eyes popped over a bush.

The blue eyes no one could mistake them for who they knew they belonged to. The raven haired moved slowly as he climbed down onto the forest floor and began making his way over the the blonde.

The blonde lowered himself in the bush not knowing what to do, would they take him back to the small cage to be poked and blue eyes showed fear as he watched the dark haired boy getting closer and all he knew was he couldn't be caught not again he wanted to be free not chained or caged but free in the sky with no limits to hold him down. That's what made he stand up spreading his wings and tried to fly straight up but failed as he still had to get use to his own wings so instead he used his momentum to start climbing up the tree. Once to the top he spread his wings wide open having the sun gleam off his wings and jumping into the sky allowing the wind take him up once again leaving the people below in shock as he fled.

The raven haired boy just watched wide eyed as the blonde tried to fly out of the forest but had to use the tree branches to boost him up away from him leaving him on the ground. Watching the blonde fly away, he turned to his teammates who looked as equally as stunned at what they had just witnessed. Their comrade was alive but altered, but alive.

The pink haired girl just watched the blonde fly away like with wings and all he seemed different though. Since she was the medic-nin in her group just from watching the blonde she could tell he was frightened at the sight of them. Wings and other things looked to be grafted to the boy's body but it was hard to tell from where she was standing and with him flying away it didn't help.

They all came together to talk about a different plan since they finally found their blonde teammate after several years of searching since they were made to go under immense training by their Hokage. After a few minutes they split into three body quads, one team goes after their missing comrade the other team goes to locate the lab and amperhand the lead mad scientist.

The raven with his group to take down the labatory and the pinkette lead the rescue team after their comrade which he could be miles away now.

They separated ways to track their own targets. The raven's group headed the opposite direction where they had met the blonde. He made it his goal to capture the demented man that took his childhood friend away and used him as a lab rat. His group consisted of himself(Sasuke Uchiha), Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga. The two best trackers in Konoha after they training they under went with not just their Hokage but their families also.

The pinkette and her team went in the direction the blonde flew off in. Her team was made up with herself(Sakura Haruno), Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. One medic-nin, one genius and one brute all trained to take anything head on.

They all blamed themselves for letting the blonde be captured that unfateful day ten years ago, the blonde was on his first official mission. He ran ahead thinking things would be smooth but he didn't plan on getting captured right at the start of his ninja career. If they were just have held him back a little or put him on a different first mission maybe things would have ended differently.

The blonde frantically flew away from the strangers that he encountered afraid they were sent to recapture him and take him back. This kept him in the air and away from the ground for hours but his stomach kept on growling making known he was starving since he hadn't eaten since three days ago. His eyes searched below as his eyes scanned the area far below with an eagle's eye. No human was in sight for a few miles, deeming it safe he started gliding down keeping his eyes on the small open patch in the trees. Hoping to land with some ease but as he got closer he tried to slow down but the blonde was flying to fast and bounced. Bouncing off the ground and tumbling roll after roll stopping before a tree. Lifting himself onto his knees checking the damage, scrapped arms, legs and feathers ascrew but nothing seemed broken.

Sighing as he got up, knowing it would heal within the day made it no better but what could he do with no medical supplies. Getting up onto his feet and pulling his wings in close, scanning the surrounding area letting the scents in from flowers to animal. Closing his eyes letting his instincts take over which they had trained him in using to their wanting.

Smelling animals scents when they were alive is different then dead, the lab coats had already cut bloody steaks or meat for him at the end of a maze whenever they tested his tracking skills. He was able to eat raw meat or anything uncooked for that matter and the blonde knew it was not a normal trait.

Opening his eyes as he heard hooves entering the small clearing. He wagged his tail back and forth anticipating food, turning to watch as a four legged beast cautiously enter the groove. The beast looked at the blonde with caution in its beady eyes with a its antlers at the ready.

The boy smirked at the creature, using his speed to attack the beast first. He knew he didn't have the strength to battle the creature for long with how little muscle he had and how hungry he was. The blonde latched his fangs and claws into the neck of the creature who now was trying to buck him off.

The blonde who was starving held on knowing this could be his next meal which he needed. Growling to let the beast know he wasn't giving up as he started chewing parts of the neck off and eating it while hanging on for dear life. Now that thick parts of the neck were eaten off the poor creature who still tried to remove the blonde from it's side.

The pinkette team had been running for hours with the sun at high peak of the day telling them it was around noon. They then heard an animal's crying out in pain and helplessness which made them stop in their tracks. Soon the animal's cry was silenced making them wonder why it had cried out as if being eaten alive. They decided to find out what was happening just to make sure it wasn't something horrible like illegal poaching.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji neared a small clearing with eyes and ears on high alert. They cringed as they heard bones being crushed and chewing noises. Getting closer while still on the die low so as not to startle whatever was eating.

All three pairs of eyes landed on blonde hair, black and grey peppered wings covering whatever it is eating with an orange tail swishing back and forth as if it were happy. They watched the creature with some disgust as it moved away from what it killed. What it was eating was a huge male deer, the wings folded back showing it was the blonde they had been searching for. But he was blood stained from eating the deer raw, he looked so thin and pale but his azure coloured eyes stood out more with the blood covering his face.

They just hid in shock of what they just saw, their friend had just eaten half a male deer raw as if he hadn't eaten in a week. They watched as the blonde started licking himself clean as if he was an animal himself. Well with wings of a bird and ears and tail that resembled a foxes it would be no wonder he thought himself of an animal.

The blonde stopped eating feeling full for once backing up from the half eaten carcass. He had put his wings up to defend off anything that might steal his food away from him. Sitting down by the carcass to protect his food for later as he started licking the blood that covered his arms and body.

The wind shifted making him scan the area as new scents that smelt a little familiar. The scents smelt human which made him stand quickly and opening his wings again. Running and jumping into the air trying to lift himself off the ground as fast as he could away from the humans he could smell but not see as they had probably hidden themselves.

He didn't want to leave his source of food but he had no choice if he still valued his freedom. Taking off was difficult has he had to adjust to his new weight after just eating his fill. The wind was strong still as it helped him into the open sky again.

Sakura just stared in awe as the blonde made a clumsy take off into the sky as Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Choji sighed in defeat as they raced after the blonde once again now knowing that it was either capture him or try to get one of them close enough to gain his trust. Shikamaru explained one plan after another just incase if one failed since their blonde seemed to be completely different then when they last seen him ten years ago.

The raven team got to a cliff by midday with the sun beating down on their backs. "This is were Naruto's scent stops besides up there and in that building which reeks of medical equipment and death. With much worse." Kiba pointed up explaining grinding his teeth, his team knew they had been following his nose to back track where the blonde had been before and that he could smell more then what he wanted at times. It wasn't easy as he had spent the night in a maple tree miles off from the labatory which was located on a cliff just on the edge of Suna territory.

"Neji get eyes on the inside, we need to know if he is is there. Also any other ways up then this cliff?" Sasuke asked his teammate not wanting to spend anytime wasting out here. It could be time spent beating Orochimaru to the grave for using their blonde for sick and twisted experiments that were illegal through out the shinobi world. Neji activates his byakyugan and begins searching the building for a specific chakra signature before looking for a way in. He sees children and teens experimented on while awake by the lead scientists lackeys.

Searching the building thoroughly and finding only on signature that he knew was to be the right hand of the lead scientist in the building "I see Kabuto's chakra signature here. But no Orochimaru to be seen and there are only two ways to get into the building. That door and one on the other side of the cliff." Neji scanned the building combing ut through just in case he missed anything. They heard Sasuke cuss under his breath, "Fine, cliff door here we come. Neji you head for the second door, Kiba and I will take this door. Take all the scientists here under arrest." Sasuke ordered as group leader of his three man squad.

The blonde looked back to see if anyone was following him on the ground since the clearing. Still flying in the opposite of the direction of labatory away from his former prison. Trying to further and further away was all he needed to do right now. Thinking about a plan could wait till he knew he was a safe distance away. Seeing a blob of pink hair once in awhile through the trees, this indicated that he was still being followed but he knew he couldn't keep in the air for long periods of time. He still lacked the proper muscle for long flights or even fighting but he knew he had speed to run if necessary.

Watching clouds form in the distance was amazing to watch with his azure eyes which enhanced his amazement in them. Feeling stronger winds blow around up in the higher atmosphere made him feel uneasy since he wasn't a strong flyer yet. Making his way closer to the tree lines making him flap slightly more frequently then he was accustomed to.

Today was fully of using muscles he had long ago forgotten he even had or even used in his imprisonment. Gliding on an air currant to a large pine tree and grabbing hold, folding his wings in he climbed down low enough as rain started pelting the forest and himself. It was cold and hard but felt amazing being out and feeling something other then scalpels and needles against his skin. Having leather restraints and rough clothing fells awful even when drugged out of your mind. Shaking his head clear and he cleaned his face and feathers while sitting in the tree getting rained on.

Sakura stopped as Shikamaru motioned for them to stop. Looking to where he was pointing their blonde had landed in a large pine tree but was still high above them. Rain started hitting them hard on the skin as they raced for cover but keeping an eye on the blonde who was sitting in the tree. They could only watch as the blonde seemed to clean himself in the rain not even bothered by how cold it was or how hard it was hitting bare skin.

"I think I should go and talk to him first and see how it goes." Shikamaru looked to Sakura and Choji. Choji nodded knowing that he could probably get through to the blonde before any out of the three of them. Sakura pouted a little but nodded as she shook from the cold. Shikamaru waited for the rain to lighten to just a drizzle so he could try to get to the blonde before spooking him.

The blonde felt the rain lighten to just a light drizzling was a good feeling. Having all the blood washed off now and sweat wiped clean was a new feeling after years of being left in his own filth for days on end. Keeping an eye on the ground and around him as he drifted in and out of sleep. A twig snapping snapped him out of drowsiness, his eyes stared down to a male figure on the ground who looked frightened as he was.

The blonde watched the brunette move off the twig he had snapped and looked up to meet his own pair of eyes. Something felt familiar about his look on his face, he couldn't remember that emotion or expression. Looking curiously at the man down below who made no move to climb the tree or speak yet. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked the blonde. Shaking his head in response since he hasn't spoken in the last several years.

This person below him on the ground seemed different then the uniforms since he hadn't moved towards him but instead had spoken to him directly which only the snake man would do that. "Do you know who you are?" the man asked again calmly as the blonde crooked his head in confusion, didn't he know since he was probably one who worked under the snake man.

Shikamaru had asked what he thought was two simple questions to the blonde above him, he didn't dare move closer after getting this close. He could see some of the scaring on the blonde's uncovered body parts such as arms and chest. But the questions he asked the blonde looked clueless, "Do you know when you where taken in by that Labatory?" Shikamaru kept a calm voice as he still held the azure eyes who did not waver even for a moment.

The boy in the tree shook his head again, the brunette sighed "Are you able to speak at least?" he hadn't wanted to ask this question. The blonde nodded his head making him hopeful about the situation but noticed how the blonde was tensed in the tree.

The blonde was watching the man below with unwavering eyes, none of the uniformed would question him like this so he knew something was different. But what he was trying to do he didn't know as his body tensed as the man asked if he could speak. This question made the blonde stare into the brown eyes below in question why did he ask that should he know? Thinking quick "Not going. My Freedom, Mine!" the blonde yelled at the man below not wanting to go back to the snake man.

The calm brunette widen his eyes as he heard the blonde speak. He spoke like he was five not twenty years old, but he could see fear in his azure coloured eyes. "Don't go. I am here to help you. My team is taking the snake man down. He won't bother you or anyone else again." Shikamaru spoke in quick precise statements after figuring that he could be afraid of going back to Orochimaru's clasps. This seemed to get the blonde's attention who was quiet once again.

Sakura and Choji watched several yards away letting Shikamaru held this, hoping he could get the blond to trust him. It had already been an hour and they could hear "Not going. My Freedom, Mine" from above them that sounded like a child. Choji looked at Sakura as if asking what would make someone scream like that. "He probably reverted back to a child like state after getting captured. Which means it will be awhile." making it easy for the Akimichi to understand instead of using medical talk which would take to long to explain.

Sasuke saw the flare and the two bomb the door open with a few seals they brought along. The door was falling to the earth below, they quickly entered the building as uniformed people started surrounding them. A few knock out smoke bombs did the trick as the began tying up the guards and moving out trying to locate Kabuto who moved.

They captured almost the whole building when an explosion rippled through the building. "Sorry ninja of the leaf but we cannot let you take this base of operation alive so have a nice fall." a snarky voice was heard on the speakers.

Sasuke cussed signaling to Kiba and Neji it was time to take whatever they could carry out before they hit the ground. Using shadow clones to take out their hostages out as Sasuke kept grabbing more paper work he found. He would bring whatever he could get his hands on back to the leaf so they could possibly have more leverage on getting Orochimaru behind bars.

They had all escaped the falling building as collided with the ground watching explode on impact from the equipment inside and force of the fall. It smoked a horrible black clouding the sky above, rain started pelting down hard but still had no effect on the fire below them.

Sakura was radioed that the raven team captured the building but the lead vile scientist wasn't there. Cussing again under her breath, she radioed back that they were in the middle of getting the blonde out of the tree at the moment. As her eyes never left the pair yards away from where she stood watching.

Shikamaru was still trying to get the blonde to come down but he hadn't budged, but he was glad that he didn't take off yet. "Do I seem familiar to you?" Shikamaru never took his gaze off from the azure eyes glazing steadily back at him which seemed to be hiding something.

The blonde didn't know why he didn't take off flying after interrogated by the man below who still hasn't moved from the same spot. He watched the brown haired man curiously as to why he kept his charade up, after he asked if he seemed familiar did he question his memory even more. Why couldn't he remember, what was he, why did he go through what he thinks was hell. Why did this man bring more questions that he couldn't seem to answer.

This was nothing like the tests he had in the confined walls of his imprisonment. He wanted to know why the man was trying to talk to him, he had no idea who he was or who the man was. He was punished for asking questions so he learned to keep quiet and they wouldn't punish him it was simple. But this man seemed different even from the lab coats. He seemed okay with him answering and being curious which made him stay in the tree.

The blonde picked up a sound in the distance as his ears flung up to try to get a better angle to hear it better. Trees crashing and moving caught the man below's attention tearing his eyes away from his to take out a sharp object from a pocket. His azure eyes scanned the area behind the man which upon stopping on a massive black and brown object moving at high speeds towards them.

His wings snapped open as he jumped into the air, circling the fast moving object to see it was a large ass snake. The snake's eyes were yellow and piercing just like the snake man. It was either fight or fly away but something inside him snapped as he flung himself full speed at the snake attacking its eyes first keeping in the air. The snake tried to retaliate by trying to bite him or grab him but he was quick by flying out of range. Diving in to attack and out to dodge the snake's attacks.

The snaked hissed angerly as its eyes were clawed out by a fast moving bird creature. Smelling around to try to hit his target, he would get his property back at all costs other then his life. He needed to continue his research and his blonde had good structure still after ten years of grafting and experimenting on which made him the perfect specimen. He had this form of a snake and his more human form he used in buildings and when necessary. Reverting back to his humanoid form so he could try to capture his prey yet again.

Shikamaru watched as the blonde shot out of the sky attacking the huge ass snake that was yards away as if he had gone insane. Something must have triggered the blonde to react this way. Watching the blonde move around the snake with almost ease as if the blonde knew what to do as if he had been trained. His eyes widen when the snake started shifting to a humanoid form, he started running forward knowing the man was his target.

The brunette launched an attack before Orochimaru could even comprehend. The blonde stopped midair watching curious as the man he watched for awhile helped him attack his imprisoner. This made the blonde less afraid of the brunette now knowing he was probably on his side. They started attacking Orochimaru before he could strike back.

The pale black haired man was on his knees as he was being attacked from ground and air. He hadn't thought that his blonde would have had back up, or even someone to help him. The blonde was his for ten years, no one came for him in those years no one seemed to care that he had taken him. Which made him the best test subject, the best successful experiment he had created.

The blonde watched the yellow eyes pale and go dull but years of pent up anger and shame and other emotions he had no name for came out as he ripped him apart with the claws he was given to him by the man beneath him. He wanted to put this man through what he went through but he was then stopped by a strong hand but it seemed gentle. Jerking his hand away from the stranger that helped him attack his imprisoner still did not help him with issues about being touched. He looked down at the bloody mess, he looked and his eyes widen in fear he killed a human.

The blonde backed into a tree sliding down and shaking as he remembered what happened, it just happened so fast. He killed a person, his first kill other then food. This made his stomach churned leaning over he puked what he had eaten earlier. Looking to the sky for some kind of answer, for something to tell him it was okay or punish him for killing a person. Tears ran down his eyes not for the man he slaughtered but that he had slaughtered someone, and would or could he slaughter someone else?

 _How was the first chapter?_

 _Naruto was taken at a young age but not to young. So maybe in his later child years so 8-10 years old. I am think he would lie about his age so he might be actually two years younger. Don't know just yet, I'll let the story take me as I go._


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru tried to comfort the blonde but his efforts weren't cutting through the sobbing yet to gain the trust of the boy. The blonde flinched at any contact he tried to give, so he just stood there watching feeling so helpless. With all his training it couldn't was all put on the back burner as he had no idea on how to handle a situation like this. Waiting for the medic-nin was the best he could do as he keep eyes on the blonde haired boy.

The blonde just looked at his hands which were covered not in his blood this time but the blood of another. He had made a vow never to hurt someone because he knew what pain was and he hated it. The man tried to touch him making him flinch not knowing what the man wanted, he never figured out what he wanted. He just stared at the red liquid that was now drying on his hands.

Sakura and Choji had heard the hoarse screams from a slightly different location. They both headed towards that direction hoping to find their third teammate and maybe the blonde. Reaching an area where it had been trampled on like there had been a fight while she was talking to Sasuke.

Setting eyes on the brunette who seemed to be looking else where with a pained look. Rushing over and giving him a once over he was uninjured, he finally noticed the pinkette. "No, I'm alright. Naruto needs the medical attention I think." he spoke softly. Sakura's green eyes fell on blonde who had sheltered himself with his wings and she could she the trembling.

She tried to get close to the blonde but he kept his wings up like a barrier between him and her. She tried comforting the blonde but had resort to ordering him but neither helped in getting the blonde to open up. Tying her pink hair back with a serious face going on her pale skin didn't really suit her. She began checking the blonde over for any wounds on his extra parts he seemed to have. Since she didn't know what the blonde went through other then being grafted with large scaled animal parts.

The blonde felt hands on his wings then his back, he sat still as the hands scanned his back. He remembered being beaten for not being still and they would inject him with a muscle relaxent. Flashes of the past came flooded his vision and his memory of escaping finally came back. Jerking away from the foreign hands that had been touching him in the way the lab coats would. He used his wings to hit whoever was touching him, trying to get them away from him as he stood up with shakey legs. His blue eyes spotted three humans in different clothing standing back with something he didn't recognize the emotion in their eyes.

His azure eyes watched them, searching for something that might hint of his capture, he had killed a man and yet they were overlooking his overall health. He knew terms and language from the lab coats but he hadn't interacted with anyone to a personal level like the lab coats did with each other. He knew he was different since he was caged and that he didn't resemble the lab coats. Each seemed to similar to each other recognize other then their gender. He didn't like being touched, when touched by human's hands it always meant he was to be tested on or experimented.

Looking at them with harden eyes trying to formulate a plan, watching each move which seemed as if they were trying to move slowly. The woman spoke "We are not here to hurt you." as if he would believe anything that they might use to capture him and bring him back. He shook he head walking back as he did he felt rough material behind his back. Looking up quickly seeing something to bring him up again, taking the rod and hosting himself up and he kept going up with his wings close to his back.

Sasuke, Kiba and Neji had prisoners with them now so moving was slower then just them by themselves. As they kept moving towards the new given coordinates they hurried as much as they could with their cargo. They knew their leader would want what they all had found but also with that knowledge would be reprimanded for not capturing the lead scientist with the attack. Sakura had radioed their coordinates and what was happening but it was soon cut off after telling they had the blonde in a tree and Shikamaru was trying to talk him down.

Sasuke knew Shikamaru was smart but wasn't is just smarter to just knock the blonde out and drag him back. The raven didn't understand that if the blonde was smart or not just that he had ran away the last time they met.

Kiba looked back over the raven haired teammate who carried loads of paperwork. He himself wondered if the raven had grabbed the blonde's paper possibly so they could possibly know what the blonde went through.

Neji just kept his eyes on the prisoners who seemed to calm and collected but they also had been betrayed by their leader so why wouldn't they come willingly. His pales eyes always looked like he could see right through you and he could when he activated his blood line. But since he didn't need to he kept eyes on the fifty doctors and twenty guards they have roped together.

They all stopped when they stepped into a clearing that wasn't a clearing but a path leading in a direction. It was like a huge snake just trampled all the trees and bushes to get to something. Three pairs of eyes widen, Neji activated his byakyugan seeing the trail end a few miles down with the other three teammates. He couldn't see the blonde's chakra but kept scanning the area and saw a very bright angry chakra climbing a tree just ahead of the rest of their team.

Relaying this information they started running with having clones carry the prisoners. They had to bring the blonde back, he had been the spark of the team. The blonde could get anyone to smile and laugh which was its own talent. Seeing the blonde scared and scarred after being taken away from them for ten years. They thought he would have kept hope but he seemed to have lost it. They kept thinking he would put a fight up to being captured but he seemed almost broken.

The blonde is broken, his hope was crushed when he in the lab for the first year and having no one coming to save you for ten years would make you feel like you were and are useless to them. His azure eyes watched the humans belong now as he was in the top of his tower. He didn't know what he was on or what he was looking at other then humans and tools that could possibly take him back.

Noise came from far behind the three humans down beneath him, using his very keen eyes he could see the lab coats and uniformed men. Trembling as he knew what would happen if they caught him letting out scared noises from his lips while unconsciously spreading his wings open. Leaping of the tower he was on and flapping his tired wings to get him into an air currant but the air and wind didn't seem to work into his favor.

As he worked on getting further from the ground and into the sky, a suddened gust of wind caught him pulling him higher.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji watched the blonde scamper up the tree behind him like it was a life line. They didn't want to scare him further but didn't know what to do to keep him on the ground. Watching the blonde was what they could do, watching the boy's eyes widen in fear, they could make out faint whimpering noises.

What could make the blonde scared and act like a trembling frightened boy. Sakura radioed Sasuke again telling him the blonde took off into the air, poking Shikamaru with a small tube and needle. "Use this to shoot him down, we can't lose him again. It is only a light sleeping formula." she told him as she continued radioing Sasuke to move slower as the pinkette thought maybe the blonde could see them coming even though they where several miles out still.

The blonde flew higher faster now but suddenly felt something pinch his skin, looking down seeing a needle injection in his calf. Screaming out, he thought he was to far to be hit, he thought he could be free and away from the pain. They were their to capture him, he shouldn't have been curious about what the man was talking to him about whatever the man wanted. Vision blurring and muscles falling numb but he tried to fight off whatever they injected him with.

The blonde scanned the area quickly trying to think but his mind was drifting off into sleep. Scalpels and laughter behind his eyelids made him widen in fear shocking him out of his free fall. Turning his back up to the cloudy sky again and opening his wings getting an up draft. Whatever the had injected him with was not strong enough to keep him down. Flying off into sky once more trying to get away from the humans but his muscles are feeling like lead. He needed sleep but he knew he could sleep once he knew he was safely away from the humans.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji watched the blonde scream out but kept in the air for a little while until he started to free fall fast. Choji ran out to where the blonde might end up and waited. They watched with nerves on edge, they didn't want to do this but it seemed the only way. Something strange happened, the blonde woke up seconds later and started flying again.

"What happened, no one could wake up that fast from that." Sakura was outstanded that someone woke from her home brewed sleep formula. Taking out another higher dosage and passing it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded as he sling shot the injection into the blonde who was still a little disoriented. The blonde started crashing through the trees and bushes now. Choji was nowhere to be seen until he came carrying the blonde in his arms. The blonde looked so small in comparison to the Akimichi clan, well anyone would be small compared to them.

"Naruto is sedated. Heading back to Konoha." Sakura radioed Sasuke's group letting them know they had the blonde. Hours later and Sakura used the last of her sleeping formula on the poor blonde. No one could understand why the blonde could wake in such a short period of time with Sakura's home brewed sedation which could knock the Akimichi clan members out cold for hours. The blonde seemed to be able to do things that a normal human being was not capable of doing.

As the six man squad entered the village more ninja from their extensive training came to help take their prisoners to the hokage tower. Sakura took Choji and the blonde to the hospital leaving the group to deal with the paper work.

They entered the hospital, Choji followed the pinkette who went down the hallways and turning every so often. He watched the blonde in his arms, he could feel the boy's ribs cage and the blonde barely weighed even a hundred pounds. He knew that the blonde was just above malnourished which wasn't much to say, as Sakura lead him into a secluded area of the hospital and into a room. He put the blonde boy onto the bed as they waited for Sakura's sensei to get here.

Not even a minute later a busty blonde haired woman came bursting into the room. Angry honey ambered eyes settled on the blonde on the bed and softened. She went over to the sedated blonde and started checking him over, she shook her head over and over as she started writing things down on a chart.

"This might not be Naruto. I will do a blood test. But this could be Naruto to, this boy has gone through traumic experiments from that crackpot that I used to call a teammate. I don't know the extensive of what Orochimaru has done just yet. Just from looking it doesn't look good. This boy looks about eighteen not even twenty yet. And his body is already covered with scars, I would say 35% of his body maybe even more. I need you to leave so I can do a complete check of this boy." the busty woman turned to talk to Sakura and Choji trying to stay calm.

"Yes Tsunade. Please keep me up dated so I can tell the Third Hokage about this." Sakura tried to stay calm after hearing this. She and Choji left Tsunade to check over the blonde in privacy.

Sasuke and his group brought their prisoners with them to the holding cells that they had here in Konoha. Putting the last of the crazy scientists and their body guards behind bars. This had a very good feeling until "The blonde you brought with you back here will never fit into human society ever. Subject 000340982 has never had contact with humans other then us. He will probably kill you if you turn your backs on him. That will be funny when you try to save your teammate ten years to late. I remember him screaming for you people to save him at first. It was actually pretty funny to here him scream that you people would come and rescue him. But we broke him down and since you never came it actually helped us make him into..." the scientist who was talking pretty highly about what they did was now choking.

The scientist tried to pry the fingers that were crushing his windpipe slowly. He gasped for air looking into red eyes of Sasuke Uchiha who now had the scientist up in the air "Talk about Naruto like that again you will know fate worse then death." with that he let go of the scientist. The scientist was gasping for air and coughing from the suddenness of being dropped. Sasuke turned and left with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru following the raven haired out of the holding area.

The blonde wakes up feeling someone touching him, putting his arms up to defend himself against who ever is touching him. Blinking trying to clear his eye sight, eyes landing on a woman in a small white room. Letting out a growl and scampering off the bed, thinking she might have tried to do something like conducting tests on him. Getting into a corner of the room, wings covering his body. His azure eyes never once left the woman who showed another emotion he was unable to recognize.

He had been witnessing the new humans around him showing emotions other anger and smiling faces. These faces seemed to creep the blonde out, he has no memory before he was captured and used as an experiment.

Tsunade was checking the blonde's vitals when he started to stir, the blonde haired boy hit her hands away violently. She stepped back shocked, watching as the boy huddled in the corner wings creating a barrier between her and him. His eyes showed harden fear in them, her honey ambered eyes never left his azure blue ones. Her heart went out to the boy, he was beaten and used against his will. Tsunade took out some candy from her pocket eyes never leaving the other.

She knew she had to gain his trust and that would be a difficult and troubling task as she doesn't know what he has gone through. Taking the candy out of the wrapper and placing it in her palm and getting down to his level. Open hand like how you would for an animal, she watched the blonde as he lifted one wing slightly up and snatching the candy at high speed it took her a couple seconds to realize that he took the candy.

The blonde smelt something sweet and snatched whatever was in the woman's hand. Back in the safety of his wings, he study the round sweet smelling ball. Licking it and it tasted really sweet, popping it into his mouth and the round sweet ball started to melt. Never having something so sweet and tasty, looking up to the woman as he finished the sweet ball. He never spoke very little but knew if he wanted more he would have to ask for more. The blonde knew that if he did ask he could be punished but he had to know if this woman had more sweet balls*. Looking to the woman "C-can I-I h-have m-more?" innocently asking and shrinking back just incase if the woman might hit him for asking a question.

"Of course you can." the woman's voice was sweet and soft as she handed him another sweet ball. He let his wings rest back a little letting her see him slightly. She never put up a hand to hit him or got to close other then handing him the sweet balls. She seemed different then the lab coats and uniformed men from the confinements of where he had been.

Tsunade was beyond shocked that the blonde infront of her spoke much less asked her for more candy. She felt obligated since he probably never in ten years has had candy or a proper meal. Watching the blonde calm in her presence as he eat the candy, she didn't want to stress the blonde more then he looked. Surprising that the once loud knuckle headed boy turned into such a frightened adult, why did her old teammate do this. What happened to her bright bouncy blonde, how did he become this over sensitive self protective person. She knew she should tell everyone that he is actually eighteen since it will come up eventually. Lost in thought she felt something nudge her hand, looking down to see the blonde sniffing for more.

When did he get this close without her realization, he had started licking her hand as if asking for more. "Sorry but you ate all of my candy sweety." as she spoke this the blonde pouted "But how about we go get you something to eat.". Rubbing his ears which earned her a purring sound.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba and Neji were in the infamous Hokage tower that was centered in the entire village. All crammed into an office beside the main office used for sending ninja out for missions and such. But this office was smaller and could only hold half of their group comfortably. They all stared at the old man sitting at the small desk, the old man had no visible scars but did have wrinkles showing he had lived a long life. "Third Hokage so what will happen to Naruto now that he has been brought back to Konoha?" Sakura asked after they had informed their leader about the labatory and the situation of the blonde.

"Sasuke and Sakura both of you will be put on his company during the day, at night Kiba and Neji will watch over him. Shikamaru you are to go through all these papers and figure out what is usable. Choji I will have you make his meal plans. Naruto what was his health when you brought him in. Your own personal opinion." the old man ordered their new missions and asked them wanting to know how Naruto was fairing.

"Not good, I had to sedate him so we could bring him back home. He doesn't recognize us. I don't think we can integrate him back into society. Shikamaru could only talk to him from a distance but he did protect him when they were attacked. Oops that slipped sorry Shikamaru." Sakura sort of rambled then realized what she was saying.

"Well we would have had to tell him eventually. This is troublesome as is, Naruto killed Orochimaru and totally freaked when he came too. That's the first reason we had to sedate him, we feared for his safety. Sakura administered the sedation but not to long after he began waking up so we had to keep sedating him ever half hour or so. Naruto does understand our language and able to speak but it does seem his mind reverted back in years." Shikamaru explained.

"So are you sure it was Orochimaru is dead? Naruto was the one who killed him, that is a shocking. Be careful when around him then, keep him locked up in the hospital until we can decide what actions we need to take. You may leave." the old man waved his hand in a shooing motion after Shikamaru confirmed that it was Orochimaru and they had brought back the body to be analyzed. The team left the room, 'What happened to you Naruto? I hope we can help. You seem strong even after whatever you were succumbed too.' thinking to himself as the last person closed the door.

They all walked silently together, knowing that each other wanted to check on their blonde and see how he was doing. As they began their way down the hospital halls, each one twisting into the next. Sakura was leading them to the room they had previously left the blonde, upon reaching the room. the pinkette opened the door slowly but let it slam open. They all looked over each other to get a glance at the room and it was empty, no doctor no blonde no one.

Sakura pushed past the men and started storming her way around the hospital, searching rooms and offices to where the blonde could have been taken. The men followed. Behind the enraged woman, after yelling at the nurses office the head nurse took the pinkette aside. "Tsunade took someone to her private lounge. So take your tantrum to her and leave my nurses alone." the head nurse spoke calmly but harshly to Sakura. Sakura blushed and turned on her heel and began again to walk the twisted hallways again.

They reached a misty set of doors, Sakura opened the door as gasped at what she was witnessing. Naruto was sleeping on her Sensei's lap, Tsunade looked up from petting the blonde's ears. "Finally found us. Shhh. He just fell asleep, he had some food to fill him." she spoke in a whispered tone making the fox ears on top of the blonde's head twitch.

Sakura tiptoed in to take a seat on the opposite couch and her team followed in one by one. Each other awe struck as the saw their blonde on Tsunade's lap, they knew her to be tough and harden koninchi. But here she was with their blonde resting in her lap, even Shikamaru was stunned since it seemed the blonde trusted her more. "Candy does wonders" she broke their silence.

The blonde stirred on something warm, opening his eyes slowly he felt a warm touch on his ears. Loving the feeling of being touched like this, a purr escaped his throat. This felt so blissful, no more experimentation, no more needles or test. He stretched on what felt so warm to sit up so he could look around himself. Seeing new humans in the room sent warning signals up and down his spine. Getting up unto his feet and running to a the furthest corner "Hey hey it's alright they are ok. They won't hurt you." the woman who had been nice came over to him. He felt like his body was shaking as more he spotted more humans in the huge room. "What does hurt mean?" the blonde asked now puzzled.

"Hurt means if someone hits you ontop of the head and pain is in that area of being hit." the woman tried to explain to him. But he still didn't understand "Like when lab coats put their hands inside and play around? Is that hurt?" trying to grasp at the new words the woman was saying. "What?! Yes when a person causes pain it is hurting you." the woman shouted out with disgust at what had been said but calmed when she saw his eyes.

"I will teach you more later but right now I need to go. These people are here to protect you." Tsunade tried to explain when Naruto whined at her "They won't do what the lab coats did. I will be back later okay?" Naruto nodded in defeat. She didn't want to leave him but she still had patients to attend to. Getting up and walking over to group "He is very traumatized. Naruto does know how to talk but is very sensitive since it looks like the beat him to silence him. I will update you when I have finished my report about this and it is not good so far. Be slow with him no sudden movements. Here is some food. He likes candy. Got to go now bye." Tsunade left the room.

The blonde stayed in the corner sitting and watching the six humans as they sat on the two couches that occupied the room. They seemed to move slowly as they had been directed by the woman who left him here with these humans.

"So how should we gain his trust? We can't just treat him like an animal can we?" Choji started eating a bag of chips. "No, Geez Choji he is still human mostly. We should still treat him as such." Kiba barked at the man who was munching on potato chips. "I agree but how are we supposed to get close to him when he won't allow us close enough to interact with him." Neji pointed out the obvious situation to his team.

"We could try the candy, like Tsunade-Sensei said he enjoys candy." Sakura tried to smile pointing out the candy on the coffee table. Sasuke and Shikamaru just seemed to have their own silent conversation going on.

The blonde heard what they were talking about not letting his guard down. Looking to the door then them, they seemed busy talking with each other as he started slinking to the door hoping no one would notice as he slipped out the door. He started walking down a random direction not knowing which way to go. His eyes searching for a way out or the woman who gave him some warm feelings that he hadn't felt what feels like an eternity. Walking down the twisting hallways mapping it in his mind.

Sakura was getting tired of hearing her teammates plans on how to gain Naruto's trust. She looked back to the corner where they left him eyes shoot wide open. "He is gone, We need to separate and find him asap!" Sakura exclaimed to her team. They followed her eyes and were out the door before anyone could say anything. Everyone was racing around the hospital trying to find the blonde, checking patient rooms and lounges but coming up empty.

Neji ran down several halls then skidded to a halt, deadpan expression hit his face like a brick wall "Byakyugan.". He searched the hospital trying to find the blonde. Seeing through walls and people, looking and stopping as he began to witness multiple people surrounding a fetal position person that resembled their blondes.

Neji started again with a known destination in mind, hoping the blonde could stay calm until he could get there.

Kiba had started tracking the blonde's scent after leaving the room. Which lead him astray in the first few hallways. Moving on the blonde who had somehow escaped the private lounge they had been in minutes prior.

Sasuke went in a different direction then the others hoping someone was able to find their blonde faster if they split up. After getting to the second floor, stopping in his tracks and a frown was now placed on his stoic face. 'Kiba and Neji will find him before I even get close. I forgot they were our trackers. Damn hope I can find one of them before the blonde now.'

Sakura was looking for either Kiba or Neji since she was going to say before they abruptly left before a plan could be issued. She shook her head in disapproval trying to find her team.

The blonde looked up from his crouching position, eyes meeting the little human eyes that seemed to stare in curiosity at him. They had surrounded him into a corner where he was now, he had hissed at them but they made a funny noise. They started grabbing at his ears and tail along with touching his wings, were these things supposed to become more lab coats and uniformed men. He had so many questions but his fear and instincts always told him to stay quiet or else bad things come.

"Pretty." "Are you here to cheer us up?" "What are you?" questions were shouted at him. He looked at them with fear but they didn't roughly touch him or poke and prod him. They seemed just as curious as he was about them. Sniffing a little one in the face who stood closest to him, "Hi, I'm Emmi. I'm in here to get better they told me I'm sick." the little humans had one white gowns similar to what he had on before. "What is this place? Your not white lab coats?" the blonde asked as he sat on his bottom letting the little humans climb onto him.

"No those are doctors and they aren't all bad. Some are really mean though. This is the hospital, where people come to get better silly." the Emmi little human made that funny noise. "What is that you are doing? What is that noise?" the blonde asked as more of the funny noise came from the other little humans that were on his wings. "Don't you know what laughing is?" Emmi asked the blonde with a little shock.

The winged boy shook his head "It is a noise everyone makes when they are happy. Or if something is funny." Emmi tried to explain to the blonde for being only ten years old herself. The blonde still didn't get it, the lab coats kept him away from most things that they thought was fun and punished him for whatever reason they could think of. This felt different and strange his cheeks felt tugging as he smiled for the first time in nine years. He rubbed his head against the little human who giggled even more at the silliness of the blonde.

The blonde doesn't know about personal space or human manners other then looking away or looking into their eyes when speaking or spoken too. He could see the coldness in their eyes and these little humans had no such coldness.

Neji and Kiba skidded to a halt infront of each other. They had tracked the blonde to the children's wing of the hospital. They walked into the patient lounge that was set up like a child care room, it helped the children interact and to help get them healthier for when they left the hospital. They peered into the room backs to the wall just in case if the blonde would attack them. Instead the two shinobi watched as the blonde played with some of the hospital children, the man they were watching was careful and not rough with the children.

They just looked back at each other dumb struck at how the blonde was smiling and laughing with the children. "How can he be so relaxed with them but not with us?" Kiba whispered to Neji, the paled eyed brunette shrugged as he knew it could be several things but explaining it would just be a hassle when they already have to deal with the blonde.

The blonde stopped playing with the little humans once he heard two other humans at the doors. Trying to hide underneath a table that was meant for little kids to use isn't the best place to hide. The children giggled at him, but he was afraid that the two men outside the room might take him back to the cage and labs.

The little human Emmi looked at the door frame and saw two men standing there, walking over "Kiba you came to visit did you bring Akamaru today?" the little girl asked. "Sorry Emmi not today. Akamaru is at home sick, maybe next time you can see him. Have you happened to see a blonde haired man around by chance?" Kiba asked the girl as she blushed.

"Yes I have but you have to find him we are playing hide and go seek. That is how you'll find him. Go easy on him, he us really really shy." Emmi whispered the last part to Kiba so only he could hear as he nodded. Emmi giggled an ran to hide leaving Kiba and Neji a little flabbergasted.

The blonde stayed under the table in fear but he heard Emmi fully even when the little human lowered her voice. The man from before started searching the room finding the little humans who started giggling once they were found. Fear racing as the man got closer and closer, he could hear his own heart beat which was beating extremely fast by this point.

The blonde closed his eyes hoping he would just take the little humans and leave him be. But that it never the case and he knew that, opening his eyes and staring into brown dark slited eyes. He knew he had been found but the man just stayed like that never moving "Found you." is what he heard from the man's mouth. That was never a good sign from his past experiences it meant trouble for him letting out a long hiss to warn the man above the table to back away or get what would come after.

The winged boy growled lightly warning the man he did not like what was happening. Baring his teeth at the man who was now kneeling down to look into his eyes. "I am not here to hurt you. I am here to take you back to your room." the man spoke slowly to him, thinking the room would be his cage or the table he had been put on for them to test things on him. Extending an hand out and swatted at the man's face, the man backed away and screamed in pain.

Sure the little blonde promised to himself he wouldn't hurt anyone but he was protecting himself from the strangers that seemed a little familiar.

(flash back)

" _Naruto! Get back here, your to far ahead. Wait for the signal." a pinkette whispered yelled to the blonde who was roughly twenty meters ahead of her. "Yeah Naruto we should wait for Sasuke's signal before we even go ahead. Who knows what is infront with out their assistance." a boy with red triangles on his cheeks added to make their point. The blonde didn't care he wanted to get in on the action, they thought he was older since he lied about his age to get in on the mission._

 _He wanted to find someone, and answer to his many questions he had._

 _(end of flash back)_

The blonde shook his head from the memory fragment that popped up from nowhere. It was before he was taken, looking at the man who was now holding onto his cheek that was bleeding. Looking at the man's cheeks to see that they had the same triangles as the boy from his memory. "K-k...a" the blonde tried to remember the boy's name.

Kiba was holding onto his cheek with a scowl on his face, why did the blonde have to swipe at him. How did he have such sharp nails, "K-k...a" he heard a husky strained voice. Looking down at the blonde with almost a glare, but stopped when he saw the blonde trying to figure something out. "...ba.." the blonde tried again as if trying to remember, making Kiba smile.

"I'm Kiba, Naruto do you remember me?" Kiba dropped to his knees to let the blonde get a good look at him. The blonde strunk back but shook his head but then nodded making the brunette a little confused.

"Okay back off Kiba, Naruto here seems to be scared of you." Tsunade walked in "I came to check on him and you and your team where missing with my patient. So I had to track everyone and I finally found you along with Neji badgering Naruto who seems to have troubling remember anything past eight years old. Now before I get more pissed leave while you are still in one piece." she warned him as he scampered out of the children's play room with Neji.

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino and Shino were in the office of the Third Hokage who had a grim look. Hinata came bursting in with arms full of paper work "Sir, I have brought all the files requested." setting the files down on the desk and taking a spot beside her friends.

The third hokage grunted in acknowledgment "I hope you all know why you are all here. Getting straight to the point, Naruto Uzumaki has little to no recognition and I have also found out when he first was taken from us that he was eight years old. He had lied about his age, now when he returned with the mission I sent some of you on he has about thirty to forty percent scar tissue on his body. With that said, Tsunade is still looking into what other tests he was subjectated too. Other then the known knowledge of Naruto's extra animal anatomy, we have little knowledge of what he has been through since he is still uncooperative about talking. Hearing that he knows about our language still but is only able to speak for short amounts of time." Sarutobi coughed allowing his throat get some moisture back.

"I need someone I don't care who but some to get him to talk and figure out what happened. To figure out how he is still alive along with evaluate him. So that is your mission, all of you must try to see who he will open up to then use that person to help him." the third stated to the ninja infront of his desk.

They all left the office once again, their mission changed yet again hopefully someone in their group could get him to open up.


	3. Chapter 3

A blonde curled into the corner of the room away from the soft thing the humans had made him sleep in. He didn't remember what it was and it couldn't be any good. A sound came from the door he looked up to the human that treated him well, two other humans followed her into the room. Looking at them from his safe corner eyeing them only the woman looked almost like a lab coat but didn't have the mean glint in her eyes like them.

She came slowly over with something on a tray, it smelt weird but good trying to peek at what was on the tray. He knew that it probably was meant for her or someone else. Taking his eyes off the tray before he could get in trouble for eyeing someone's food. Quickly glancing at the other two humans who enter which they stayed near the door way a small clack noise brought his sight back to the woman who was now just inches infront of him. Sweat dropping from his face not knowing what she wanted "Hey your body needs food, this is for you eat up." she watched him.

He looked down at the food than back to her with his head tilted as if asking if it was ok. "Hey its your food. Eat." she got up and went to the two humans standing there and they all began to leave. The blonde whined not wanting her to go, she was nice and calm to him unlike the other lab coats. Tsunade stopped at the door to look back at Naruto feeling bad "I will only be outside, I'll be right back." Naruto whimpered not wanting to be alone but his stomach growled making him shrink back knowing that he was just a nobody and they held all the power.

Slinking back to the corner with his head down. Laying in a curled ball staring at the food, sure the lab coat said it was ok to eat but he just didn't feel hungry even though his stomach was stating otherwise. The lab coats would sometimes play mean tricks on him when he was caged, they had teased him and others but it got to the point where they put plastic food in at points just to watch.

He watched the humans from his corner, they were talking about something or other never really paying attention had helped save him several times. He didn't even budge when someone walked back in, the human sat down and pushed the tray of food that he had been staring at closer to him.

He shifted his head so he couldn't see the tray of food or the human, why couldn't they just let him go. He wasn't human they should have known that but why treat him like one it made no sense to him. "You need to eat. You won't grow if you don't eat." the pink haired girl forced a smile.

Somehow he knew when they forced themselves to be kind or generous, it would lead him to pain and needles. He swiped the tray away with a flick of his tail, food was knocked over and spilt onto the tray and floor. He didn't want to eat, they would just take him to a room where they would poke and prod him until he bled. He hadn't screamed in pain for several years now because he knew it was useless to resist.

A sigh came from the doorway, the blonde took a peek through his arms and saw a pale human with dark black hair with a scowl etched unto his face. He spoke to the two people at the doorway and his scowl deepened, "Stupid dobe." with that he left the group. He heard movements infront of him and saw the human cleaning the mess he created, he tightened himself into a tight ball waiting for the punishment for making a mess.

Sakura watched the blonde tighten into a tighter ball and was trembling. Picking up the food and the tray she went to the doorway uneasy as she left with a full tray of food. Her teammate they rescued hadn't eaten anything since last night and that was not much. She knew to not expect much for the next several days but this was not going to help him if he wasn't going to eat.

Sasuke watched the blonde cower in the corner like an animal, he knew from some of the reports that he gave to Tsunade that they did somethings that were even more crude then even some other illegal businesses they were able to shut down. But he just didn't know how to help his comrade that they rescued after years of confinement and experimentation. Orochimaru was dead, his assistant on the other hand was mia as they still had yet to find his body in the rubble they called a science lab.

They were called into Tsunade's office along with the others that had been on the rescue squad. She sighed heavily as if she had bad news to tell them and in turn they were stiff anticipating the worse of it.

"Well I presume you know why I brought you all here so let's just get down into it. So Naruto seems to have regressed in age just by looking at how he has behaved since you brought him back but without testing him to make sure I am only guessing this. He does hold intelligence but he does not seem to remember his own name, we need to get him to remember but we need to be cautious and patient." she went on more about how he may see this place as the same place as that horror place that deemed it as science. How Naruto may or may not react to people and how to react to him.


End file.
